Eight Fingers
Eight Fingers (八本指) is an underground syndicate within the Re-Estize Kingdom. The organization holds quite a large amount of influence, effectively controlling the entire nation from the shadows. Following the demonic disturbance, they were secretly taken over by Nazarick. Background Eight Fingers have so much influence within the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground that in all criminal activity of any consequence, they are either a part of it or they get a piece of it. While based in the Kingdom, the organization also extends its power into the Baharuth Empire, no doubt profiting from the slave trade that still exists legally as well as the black dust trade that is slowly making its way into the markets there. The criminal organization is divided into eight departments: slave trafficking, assassinations, smuggling, larceny, drug trade, security, banking, and gambling. While the organization is united by a common interest in ruling the Kingdom's underworld, each of the department heads does not look out for their colleagues' interests and welfare but merely use each other as a way to promote their own power within the Eight Fingers and the Kingdom. According to Gazef Stronoff, with the money the Eight Fingers acquired at their disposal, they have at some point in the past manage to buy out most of the nobles as well as exploiting the commoners. Gazef noted how even if they try to crush this criminal group, the nobles they've control over will always attempt to interfere secretly on their behalf. If they want to successfully destroyed the Eight Fingers once and for all, they will need to hit the hidden facilities spontaneously like the brothel raided by Sebas, Brain, and Climb. Despite that, they still hold more power than the average nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They have a tremendous influence on both the Nobility Faction and the Royalty Faction who are opposing each other.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations After Ainz Ooal Gown's hostile takeover of Eight Fingers, the focal point of the organization has shifted from illegal activities to legal trade. However, two of their divisions: security and slave trading, have mostly been rendered obsolete. Chronology The Men In the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' It was revealed that the adamantite adventurer group, Blue Roses raided three of several villages controlled by Eight Fingers. The Eight Fingers happen to be using villages in the Re-Estize Kingdom for growing drugs. They have ties to the Re-Estize nobility along with spies who are working as maids for intel gathering from the opposition who are working against them. The executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. One being the attacks on their drug trade department commanded by Hilma. Zero offers to lend his assistance with his resources but was turned down. However, one of the executives, Cocco Doll, accepts his security services to reinforce his hold over his already declining slave trade division. The meeting continues with the assembly discussing the newest adamantite adventurer team, Darkness.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Later on, the Eight Fingers gave orders to assassins who were working for them to assassinate Sebas Tian silently. Unfortunately, the assassins of Eight Fingers were unsuccessful in their attempt as they have ended up dying against him alongside Brain Unglaus and Climb in combat.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men Along the way, Succulent persuasively tries to recruit Brain into joining the ranks of the Eight Fingers organization with all sorts of powerful magic items offer to him if he accepts this deal. However, Brain declines the offer and has chosen to square off against him to which he later won thereafter. Once the enemy's raid on their brothel came to an end, several members like Cocco Doll and Succulent were captured by officials and taken into prison. Climb is concerned that him, Sebas, and Brain who were responsible for the attack on the brothel would be targeted and murdered by the Eight Fingers. Knowing full well that the Eight Fingers will be planning to make a prime example of them for ruining their operation, Climb covered up the incident by documenting that it was he and Princess Renner who is responsible for the mess.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire Moreover, Renner has somehow managed to obtain sufficient information about the Eight Fingers’ hideouts around the Re-Estize Kingdom. Hence, she has made it her objective to launch an assault on the organization before they head back underground. In order to carry out the operation successfully, she requires the assistance of manpower from Marques Raven who can enlist powerful individuals like Adventurers to combat them. Lakyus explained the plan for attacking the Eight Finger’s eight buildings to those taking part in their operation. However, since they only have seven groups available to help with the task, the plan was revised so that as soon as a group finished subduing a place, the leader of that group and Marquis Raeven’s personal guards would rush to the last target and the remainders would mop up their originally assigned place. The goal was to neutralize and capture everyone if possible, but killing them if they resist was authorized as well. On the other hand, Hilma had her home invaded by Entoma Vasilissa Zeta and Mare Bello Fiore. She was easily captured and taken into the Great Tomb of Nazarick for interrogation and torture until she finally succumbs to the monsters' demands.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Five of the Six Arms, the most powerful unit of the Eight Fingers once again tries to put an end to Sebas's life, but the former lost and die by the latter's hands. Meanwhile, Climb has taken care of the last of the Six Arms which is Succulent.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms After the dissolution of Six Arms and the invasion of Jaldabaoth, the Eight Fingers are severely weakened with all of their warehouses ransacked. In addition to that, Hilma has been severely tortured to the point in which they decided to become a puppet of Aura, thus exposing the location of the Eight Finger's meeting where Aura and Mare break into the executive council. Aura dominates them by using her breath, and celebrates that they will be puppets of Nazarick, not without first being tortured the same way as Hilma. Evidence planted by Nazarick's agents in the form of a dangerous magical artifact was discovered in one of their warehouses,Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance leading the nobles to believe that Jaldabaoth's attack was a result of Eight Fingers' possession of the artifact that attracted the demon in the first place. They deduced that it was positively linked to the smuggling division of the Eight Fingers. However, due to the sensitive issue, the matter was swept under the rug to avoid a panic. People such as Climb believes that Eight Fingers' magic item may have been what led to the tragedy in the capital city of Re-Estize.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue During the first encounter Momon had with Jaldabaoth, the latter falsely stated that it was the type of item which have beckon him and his army of demons to be summoned forth into the New World. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Since Operation Gehenna was a success, Ainz wanted to award the NPCs involved in it. For instance, Solution Epsilon was given the chance to acquire hands on a living human. The majority of the human captives that were captured alive happens to be members of the Eight Fingers.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue Using Eight Fingers' intelligence network, Ainz learns more about the political relationship between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. During Darkness's tour visit in Arwintar of the Baharuth Empire, Momon heard from the Eight Fingers that the amount of goods they sell at the capital city's central market was massive. According to him, the Eight Fingers have sold various magic items in the center area of the northern market and adventurers frequent that place. Nonetheless, most of the reports he received from that criminal organization were primarily related to the black markets.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Meanwhile, worker members of Foresight were discussing about the Eight Fingers' secret dealings with the Baharuth Empire. Roberdyck Goltron viewed that the Eight Fingers are using drugs in a way that allows them to enslave the weak. At the same time, Foresight speculated on the possibility that maybe the workers who will be working alongside them on the job of investigating the mysterious tomb found in the Great Forest of Tob may likely have accepted a secret request from the Eight Fingers or have some connections with the criminal group.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc At a ball hosted by Philip, Albedo and Hilma secretly met with the remaining members of the Executive Council. To prepare for the annexation of the Kingdom, Albedo ordered them to begin transferring resources from the Re-Estize Kingdom to the Sorcerer Kingdom, stimulate food imports for the inevitable famine that the Re-Estize Kingdom will suffer, and report on the status of Eight Fingers' infrastructure. Before departing for other affairs, Albedo also ordered them to use their intelligence network to be on the watch for a powerful mind-control object.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Under Albedo's orders, Eight Fingers began spreading the rumor of Ainz Ooal Gown's demise. They discretely had several of their agents inform unaffiliated persons so that it would eventually reach the attention of the crown prince Zanac. Hilma, who was in charge of making Philip as the leader of a new noble faction that supports the Sorcerer Kingdom, was losing her mind due to his stupidity. Since the Sorcerer King is dead, Philip believed that he now stands a chance of being able to marry Albedo without him around. Hearing her situation concerning Philip, the rest of the Eight Fingers shared her agony and proposed to find another scapegoat to manipulate. Unfortunately, the annexation of the Re-Estize Kingdom would take at least two years to complete made them think that there will not be enough time to actually find a replacement.Overlord Volume 13 Intermission Strength The security departments enforcement group called Six Arms is said to be comparable to a group of adamantite ranked adventurers. They also have hundreds if not thousands of people at their disposal that can be used. This includes thieves, mercenaries, assassins, poison makers and much more. However, these are not trained fighters, relying more on ambushes, numbers and the occasional show of force through Six Arms. However, after Nazarick's takeover, Six Arms was dissolved leaving the organization vulnerable. It was later remedied when the newly established Sorcerer Kingdom lent several high-level undead to replace the former security force. Known Members * Eight Fingers Leader: Head of the Executive Council. * Zero: Leader of the security department. (Deceased) * Cocco Doll: Leader of the slave trade department. * Hilma Cygnaeus: Leader of the drug trade department. * Smuggling Division Chief * Lubelina: (Web Novel Only) * Count Iselk: (Web Novel Only) * Staffan Heivish: Collaborator and a Patrol Officer. * Man Who Dumps Tuare: Minor underling at the slave trade department. Trivia * The name Eight Fingers comes from the legend that the God of Theft, a servant of the God of Earth, had eight fingers. Also, the organization is split up into eight different departments.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings * The Executive Council was captured and tortured by Kyouhukou to make them submit and obey in a similar way like Hilma. * After the Executive Council's induction to the Sorcerer Kingdom, they have become aware of Jaldabaoth's connection to their new masters. They're currently the only ones who know of the link between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer Kingdom. * While the Executive Council fears reprisal from the Sorcerer Kingdom, they also fear in losing the lucrative opportunities that the nation possesses. References }} Gallery pl:Osiem Palców Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Criminal Groups Category:Nazarick